


Dysphoria's a Bitch

by miagirl3



Series: The Daily Life of an Average Superhero [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Peter woke up not feeling good and lucky for us a Norse god helps him through it.





	Dysphoria's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not long, but it's something.

**Third Person**

Peter was lying on his bed in the Avengers tower. He knew that he had to get up soon to get ready for school, but he just couldn't do it today.

He tried talking to himself with positive words, but it didn't work. He tried to find a funny video on his phone, but he couldn't get his brain and his body to communicate that.

Oh, right. His body. It's the whole reason he's in this mess. Just because he was born with tits and a vagina instead of a dick he gets to feel like shit.

"Dysphoria is a real bitch," he thought aloud to himself, "screw the vulture! Dysphoria is my worst enemy."

He laid in bed for another five minutes before someone finally came down to get him.

Their was a knock on his door and he told the person to come in. The person stuck their head into the room causing Peter to take the blankets out from over his head to see who it is.

"Petey you gotta come down for breakfast at some point," Steve told him, but once he saw how Peter was he opened the door fully, walked in, and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I feel like shit because dysphoria's a bitch," Peter said blankly letting his head lay down on the pillow, while Steve scolded him for his language.

"Okay since that kinda helps me, but not really can I have a scale number, 1-10."

"10."

"Okay well I really don't know what to say buddy. You know I don't know how to deal with this, but I do know someone who does," Steve said trying to get Peter's hopes up, but falling miserably.

"Are you really going to let Loki come in here," Peter asked with hope in his eyes that made Steve agree no matter what he was going to say.

Steve left the room and not ten minutes later Loki walked through that door.

"Hello little Spider. Your Father tells me your having some body issues," Loki said as he made a chair appear near the head of the bed to sit down in it.

"How do you handle it," Peter asked him, for not the first time.

"Well I don't really handle it anymore, my magic let's me change my body to whatever I may want, but in my younger years, when mother was just teaching me magic and Thor's roughhousing mongrels would make fun of me, I mostly did what you did. I laid in my bed thinking of how everything is wrong with me. How I'm a freak, a menace to society, an outcast, that one was one of my favorites."

"I would normally just wait until it would go away, but it would never truly go away, not with everyone's constant teasing and eventually I decided to bury myself in knowledge. I would read all the time and hope that no one would come in my room, but when I was a teenager my mother wanted to know what was going, it was maybe one of our biggest fights. I broke down and cried and told her the truth. She would start to notice little things, like how if I was wearing just pants and a shirt I was fine, but if my shirt went down a little to act as a skirt, with pants then she would call me she. Once I progressed enough she taught me a spell to change my form from male to female and I was so happy. I guess little Spider it's just something everyone deals with their own way," Loki told him.

"Yeah but Tony won't let me get top surgery, not until I'm at least 18," Peter told him.

"Spider he is your father you should address him as such and he's just worried for you safety. He doesn't want anything to go wrong, so he wants to make sure your body is prepared. He already has you on T, you just have to be patient with him. Any reason for this suddenly burst of dysphoria or was that all it was suddenly," Loki asked him, knowing some thing must of happened for Peter to feel this way.

"It was nothing. A couple of guys at school were calling me my dead name yesterday, but it's fine. I'll be all good tomorrow, and if not I know that I'll have you to talk to,"Peter told him.

Loki got up leaving Peter to lay in his bed telling him to not worry that he will talk to his father's about not going to school today and he just needs to rest up.

Loki smiled as he walked down the hall to both Tony and Steve. Yes, Peter Parker will make a fine young man

**Author's Note:**

> So when I wrote this I was at a friend's house and they said something that caused dysphoria to hit me like a bitch and I felt like I couldn't do anything so I decided to write about dysphoria hitting Peter like a bitch, of course his has a somewhat happy ending, mine was still be there for another hour or until I was forced to get up but yeah that's why this was written.


End file.
